


Flowers || cyj+ijb

by babyboychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboychoi/pseuds/babyboychoi
Summary: Youngjae works in a flower shop across the street from Jaebum's tattoo shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this pretty quickly. I'm not sure if I like it but, I hope someone does. If you have any feedback, please don't hesitate to comment! ♡
> 
> For more of my writing:  
> Wattpad: babyboywang  
> Tumblr, Asianfanfics: babyboychoi

Jaebum watches him, cigarette dangling between the fingers of his left hand while his right one is crammed into the front pocket of his dark blue jeans. The elegance of the younger boy's movements bring him more comfort then the smoke that lingers throughout every interval of his lungs. Youngjae tilts the watering pot over the soil of the flowers while giggling to himself. Short phrases of encouragement are recited to the plants and occasionally he leans down, inhaling the dull sweet scent of the tulips in front of him. He sighs,

“You smell so nice!” He caresses the petals, rubbing the silky texture between his fingertips before moving on to the next pot. Jaebum smiles, admiring his charming habit and strange amusement. He’s witnesses the younger boy laugh to himself when he shares his puns to the flowers as if they could actually understand him. “Do you want to hear a joke?” He giggles to himself and pauses for a few seconds as if the flower would respond. Jaebum takes a long inhale of his cigarette, a soft smile curls on his lips and he shakes his head, blowing the smoke out. “Why do you think trees have so many friends? It's because they branch out,” the boy throws his head back, laughing as if it's the funniest thing in the world and Jaebum looks away in his own laughter, can't believing that this dorky boy is real. 

When his laughter cease, he moves on to the roses, standing in a position where Jaebum can see the side of his face. He possesses a calming expression as he takes in the breezy spring afternoon, halting his actions to close his eyes and inhale the fresh air. He looks youthful, soft and innocent as the sun hits his cheeks and hair where he is practically glistening in the sun.

He's truly the direct opposite of the older boy and that's what makes Jaebum so attracted to him. He's everything he isn't. The skin on his body is milky and clear while his is rough and stained with art. He emits a sweet aura while his is bitter and rugged. His past is scarring and horrific compared to his and as a result, he's simple minded while Jaebum is as complex as a labyrinth. 

For months, he’s been observing him on his breaks, or when the days were his schedule was empty. He didn't fail to noticed how the younger boy was always happy. When customers came in, he greets them with a wide smile, and always impresses them with the beautiful arrangements he makes with any flowers of their choosing. 

For months he's dreamt on how it would feel to do the most innocent things with him, like hold his hand and hug his shoulders tightly. He's come up with fantasies where he would walk into the flower shop one day and Youngjae would help the elder and only in his dream would he have the courage to ask him on a date. But they always remained fantasies as the only contact he’s ever had with him was the few times Youngjae has caught him staring. Every time, the younger would look away first while his cheeks flush and his posture would slouch in embarrassment. He’d engage in eye contact with him and everyday, Jaebum convinces himself to approach him but often never finds the courage to do so. However, as he tosses the cigarette on the ground and roughly steps on it, he has a sense of determination. He straightens his posture, his feet moving on their own and he advances over to him. His pace is eager, trying to reach the boy quicker than his cowardice can poison his mind. It's almost surreal approaching the honey brown haired boy like this. He thought he'd never be able to do it. Getting closer to him, he can hear another pun that Youngjae whispers under his breath. 

“If I were a gardener, I'd put our tulips together,” The boy snorts and chuckles softly, shaking his head in pure amusement. He watches him reach for the daisies on his side to put them towards his nose. A daisy; the symbol of innocence, purity, love, faith, joy, and simplicity; a flower that perfectly described the beautiful boy right infront of him. Jaebum sighs shakily before clearing his throat to catch the youngers attention. 

“Love and simplicity,” he says, almost in a whisper. Youngjae tenses up at first, unaware that Jaebum was even there. He turns around slowly and when his eyes immediately meet his, his body relaxes knowing that he’ll do no harm. Jaebum’s breath is practically knocked out of his chest as the younger’s eyes brighten and his lips curve into a smile at the sight of him. He nod his head, 

“Faith and joy too.” Jaebum tries not to show his nervousness, shifting on his feet and returning a smile,

“Does it really?” He invites him to speak, assuming he’s passionate about the topic. He’s quick to take the opportunity and he begins with a hum before talking endlessly of the flower, 

“The folk tales behind the flower is actually very interesting. For centuries, the daisy has been associated with love. It's said that the person to pick the first daisy of the season would be filled with romantic desire. It's strange that they aren't recognized for that. Roses are usually given as presents to loved ones but ironically, roses symbolize sorrow and regret.” He laughs, “Personally, I’d be offended if I got a bouquet of roses any time other than my funeral or if I was being apologized to.”

Jaebum listens to every single word that comes out of his mouth, his face contouring in genuine interest. Jaebum doesn't talk much, and it's nice having the excited boy fill in the silence for him.  
He eventually talks about himself; his favorite flower, how long he’s been work at the shop, and even his name which was a mystery to Jaebum for months. His name, Youngjae, fit the boy so well. 

“What's your name?” 

“Jaebum, Im Jaebum.” 

“... Jaebum,” he repeats to himself, engraving every syllable in his mind. Jaebum gets goosebumps, he could listen to the boy say his name all day. He looks up at him, eyes wide and he smiles softly. “Well what's brought you here, Jaebum-shii.” 

“You can call me hyung.” The younger boy blinks, nodding his head slowly. He's a bit surprised at that he offered to get on casual terms so quickly but overall, it makes him really happy and a soft giggle leaves his lips, 

“Okay then. What brings you here today, Hyung?”

“You.” Jaebum cringes but he's also applauds him for how smooth he just was. His smile turns a little flirty and Youngjae looks at his shoes and his feet invert in embarrassment. The elder leans down with a bright smile to get a better view of the boy's flushed face, “I was hoping you would agree to going on a date with me.” Youngjae bites his lip. He never thought someone like Jaebum would ask him out. He convinced himself that Jaebum is out of his league, he didn't even think he was gay. He guesses the many times he's caught the dark haired boy staring at him across the street would be a dead give away but Youngjae concluded that he was just delusional. Jaebum’s broad and masculine structure was a bit of a turn on but not as much as the tattoos that cover his once flawless skin. 

He's always wanted to ask if they meant something and if they did, he would listen to the story whether it was short or long. It might be a good first date topic.“So~, um w-would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” Youngjae looks up at the boy who gives off a confident, mysterious exterior but is currently a nerve wreck in the youngers presence. 

“Yeah… I-I would like that.”


End file.
